survior uninhabited
by kittenX
Summary: What happens when kagome gets a weird E-mail inviting her & 5 friends to a dinner party.
1. the invite

"Kagome wait" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after Kagome. " Inuyasha I have to go home." Kagome yelled as she sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to make cry." Inuyasha while looking like a little puppy who knows he did something wrong.  
"It's not fair Inuyasha. You say you want to be with me, but you go run off with kikyo." Kagome said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Kagome I'm sorry. I just thought I'd find out why she took the jewel shards?" Inuyasha said stupidly. "Why do you think Inuyasha she still loves you. She thinks I'm not good enough." Kagome said as Inuyasha walked over to embrace her. "Kagome I." Inuyasha was cut off be Kagome. " Inuyasha I have to go home. I'll come back soon. With out thought Kagome jumped down the well leaving Inuyasha alone to think about what he did  
  
"Can't believe." Kagome sat at the bottom of the well on her side of time Crying. "Kagome are you there?" Sota kagome's little brother yelled down the well. " Ya Sota it's me. Please come help me out." Kagome yelled up to he little brother "Ok I'll go get the latter." Sota yelled down to his sister.  
  
I can't believe Inuyasha he's so childish. Like a little kid who can't decide which toy to throw away. The old broken one or the New fixed one.  
  
"Ring, ring you've got new E-mail." Kagome's computer said.  
  
"Ok let's see who's e-mailing me." Kagome opened up her E-mail & read  
  
Dear miss Kagome,  
  
I would like to inform that you have been invited to a dinner party. You must bring 5 friends to accompany you to this dinner. Please bring this invitation To gain access.  
  
Thank for your time  
  
"Wow this sounds like fun. You know I want to invite my friends from the feudal era." 


	2. taking the invite

Hey ^_^ I'm kitten.

This my first time putting one of my fanfics on the Internet. I have to say I read allot of the fanfics on here & they're really good. So please review & tell me if you have any Ideas.

Please don't be mean ~_~ I don't think it's nice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Kagome jumped in to the well still thinking about the invitation. 

When Kagome got to the other side she found Inyasha waiting for her on the other side.

"Kagome you're back." Inuyasha expressed with enthusiasm. 

He ran over & embraced her in a big huge.(scary isn't ^_^)

" It's nice to see you to Inuyasha." Kagome said while fighting for air.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"I can't stay mad at you forever." Kagome said with soften eyes.

"Kagome you're back!" Sango said while waving her hand in the air.

"Yes it's go to see you again Kagome." Miroku tried to show his happiness by groping her but Inuyasha stopped him short.

"Don't think about it monk!" Inuyasha said while baring his fangs.

" Where's shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He's still sleeping." Sango explained.

" Good, cause I don't want him to worry when we leave." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome what are you talking about." Miroku asked very curiously.

"Well I got this Invite to a dinner party on a cruise. But I have to bring 5 friends. So I want you to come with me." Kagome said happily.

"Well you've got three, who's the other, two?" Inuyasha said questionly.

"Does that mean you'll go?" Kagome asked again excitedly.

"Yes but who's the other two" Inuyasha asked again.

"Let me worry about that. Sango can I use kilala?"

"Sure." Sango answered 

"Thanks. Tell kadede what's going on I'll be back soon."

With that Kagome jumped on kilala's back & flew off in the distance.

:

:

YA Chapter Two is up. If I spelled any off their names wrong please inform me I'm not to good with spelling names.

Any who please review & tell me what you think. Please don't hurt my feelings I'm sooooooooooooo sensitive. 


	3. The last two

Thank you

Neko-jink for that pretty first review

You're so nice. Any who lets get on with the story shall.

Oh YA one more thing. I think seshomaru rocks so he's going to be appearing in here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The 2 mysterious people we all love

When Kagome felt that she was out of hearing distance for Inuyasha. She quietly whispered in her ear.

"Kilala bring me to Kouga's den." Kilala Look up at her in confusion. 

"Yes kilala I want to bring Kouga. I'm also going to bring someone else that will make Inuyasha want to cry. But it serves him right though." Kagome said getting mad.

__

I mean I can't believe him trying to sucker me in like that As if I forgot about everything. That bastard.

Kilala gracefully landed right in front of Kouga's den. A few seconds later she had a bunch of wolf demons helping her down. 

"Lady Kagome have you arrived to see Kouga." One of the wolf demons asked.

" Yes I am. Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here my love." Kouga said with enthusiasm as he took Kagome's hands in his own. 

"Kagome have you finally dumped that mutt face & came to live with me?" Kouga asked very impressed 

" No but I did come to ask you to come to my world with me to a dinner party. So will you come? Please." Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes only under one condition. You give me a kiss." Kouga said with a sly grin on.

"Ok. Um... Here, now?" Kagome asked shocked.

"While ya." Kouga said.

"Well ok." Kagome said kinda nervous.

With that Kouga moved in closer to kagome. He wrapped his arms around Kagome waist. Their heads moved closer to each other. Theirs lips met.

__

Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this. But he feels so warm. Oh my god I'm enjoying this. Kagome thought to herself 

Kouga's hug was tightening & kagome was running out of breath.

" Ok kouga." Kagome said pushing kouga back.

"Let's go get the last person." Kagome said 

As kagome & kouga left on kilala Kouga asked 

"Who's the last person?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end of chapter 3 please review.

Oh ya if you think you know who the last "person" is tell me

__


	4. Bribes & clothes

Thanks for the reviews I hope to see more soon.

Alrighty than lets start the 4th chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lord excepts

"Well it's um.. Its um..Sesshomaru." Kagome said worried about what kouga was going to say.

"Whoa family rivalry this should be good." Kouga said surprising enough.

The ride was long. And Kouga would try to put a move on kagome every now & then. Finally they reached sesshomaru's lands.

Kilala Land right in front Sesshomaru's palace.

Sesshomaru was all ready waiting outside.

"Kagome to what do I owe this honor of your visit." Sesshomaru asked in a cocky tone.

"I ..uh ..I..uh came to....uh ask you to...uh come with..uh me

To um.." Kagome asked kinda nervously But was cut short by seshomaru.

" Say it all ready!" Sesshomaru yelled at kagome.

"Hey don't yell at her dog boy!" Kouga yelled defending Kagome.

"Oh if I'm Dog boy what are you Mutt face?" Sesshomaru yelled back at him.

Seshomaru & Kouga were about to fight when kagome blurted out all at once.

" I came here to ask you to come with me to a diner party in my world."

"What did you say? You want me to come with you to your world. What is Inuyasha going to be there?"

" Well will you please come?" Kagome asked pleading 

"That would be a no." Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Oh please I promise I'll let you bet Inuyasha up. I'll even take the Tetsugia away. Please." Kagome asked again still pleading 

"Well that sounds like fun you've got a deal." Sesshomaru said amusingly.

With that Sesshomaru Told jakken to watch Rin while he was gone & then they left.

After Another long ride back they finally made.

"Kagome your....ba..ck.. What's are they doing here." Inuyasha yelled at kagome.

"What's wrong dear brother afraid I might take your girl?" Sesshomaru said rather cocky.

"Ya Mutt boy Kagome & I just......." But before Koga could finish Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Well haha Would ya look at the time we better get going lots to do You know." Kagome said rather guilty.

Kagome pushed them al down the well & Into her time.

When they got out Sango, Miroku,& Kouga were all amazed by what they saw. Kagome showed them the way to her house. Kagome & Sango went to her room to find some normal clothes for Sango. While Kagome's mother showed The guys where to dress. Kagome's mother brought clothes for all of them.

When they were dressed Inuyasha was in Blue jeans, a white shirt,& a baseball cap to cover his ears.

Miroku wore a pair of jeans as well & a Black tight fitting t-shirt.

Kouga was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans & a black fitting T-shirt with a picture of a wolf on it & letters that spelled " I run with the pack."

Last Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of perfect fitting leather pants, A perfect tight fitting leather shirt, & his fluffy shoulder throw wrapped around his shoulder.

When Kagome & Sango came out Kagome was wearing Black leather pants & a Butterfly shaped shirt that was designed to cover the front & Tie in the back.

Sango was wearing acute knee length purple skirt & a black tube top.

When everyone was dressed Kagome's Mother took them all to the dock to met their boat. 

when they reached the dock Kagome's mother wished them good luck & drove off.

As kagome & the others walked to the peer they saw a group of thirteen other people. There was also a man standing in the middle of two boats.

" Well it looks like our last Five Survivors have arrived."

The man said.

"My name is nick & you all will be on a game show called survivor. Nine of you will be on a team called Tiki & the other nine will be on the team Maui(maw-we) All of you will be divide equally & Fairly 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that is It for chapter four. I hope you liked. Please review some more I like hearing compliments.

So I hoped you liked it come again soon.


	5. a unique girl

Hey what's up I hope you liked chapter 4 Sorry I didn't It took me so long to update but here it is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The teams

"Ok lets split ya'll up into teams. The members on team tiki are Kagome, Katie, Torri, Kent, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Louis, Mace, & Leslie. Team tiki please get into the on the right of of me." 

The team started to walk to the boat, but Seshomaru stood there with a blank impression on his face. 

" Why should I go what's in it for me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Well if you win you'd get 1 million dollars." Nick said supportively

"I have no need for money." Seshomaru said stubbornly

"Well uh..." But nick was cut off by A Teenager in the crowd. 

"You'll get the chance to prove to your brother that you're better than he is." The teenager stepped out of the group. Her beauty amazed Sesshomaru her brown eyes matched her brown hair. She was wearing a short pink mini skirt & a black shirt. She wore pink boots the stopped at her knees. 

Kagome stared at her in amazement.

" How do you know that?" Kagome asked but before she could answer Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist & pulled her on the boat.

" I found all the reason I needed." With that said Sesshomaru dragged the girl on the boat & sat her right next to him.

Inuyasha gave kagome a weird look & kagome gave Inuyasha the look that meant I'll find out.   


Now that team tiki is in the boat the members of team Maui are Chris, Suzy, Inuyasha, Annie, TJ, Miroku, Ashley, Sango, & Scott." Nick pointed to the boat inwhich they were to leave on.

" There are three islands. Island tiki, Maui & the island in which you all will have challenges on. When ya'll get to your Islands there will be A bag of rice, a giant knife , a pin filled with chickens, one pan,& a map to show you where water is.

There will be challenges 2 every two days. & One day to rest.

You will have the rest of to day to make a shelter & prepare for tomorrws challenge. OK drivers bring them to their Island." Nick explained.

The boats start to speed off away from the dock.

"Now child tell me your name." Sesshomaru demanded from the teenager

"I'm Torri." The teenager told him.

" And do you know who I am?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. 

"Well personally no, name wise yes you're Sesshomaru." Torri told him. 

"How do you know about me & my brother's revelry?" Seshomaru asked very interrested in hearing her explaination.

" Well I ...." But Torri was cut off by her friend katie.

"Torri don't tell him here not with all these people around."

Katie yelled at her.

"You're Right Sesshomaru will you wait till we're in some place more private." Torri asked so nicely that he couldn't say no.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said 

" Well um Whats that you have in your bag?" Torri asked sweetly.

"Well it's something I could use if I need it." Sesshomaru explained to Torri

The rest of the trip they sat in .

When they arrived at the Island Torri convinced Sesshomaru to help build a shelter for them to stay in. With Sesshomaru & Kouga's natural instinct they had 4 huts with doors. One for the girls, one for the guys, one for cooking, & one for bathing & stuff. Tribe Maui were having the same luck they were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's it for 5 hope you liked it Please review. I really like reviews. I'll try to get updating soon so ya'll will have something to read.

bye for now.


	6. Day 1

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I am now. I've just been so busy lately with my friends & stuff. I'm trying my best you know. Let's get to chapter 6 shall we

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Day one.

The next day the two teams woke up to sea-mail. (Sea-mail is old looking scrolls that tell them about reward challenges & stuff.) The mail read 

Meet_ at Noon to stand in the sea. Choose your four wisely. The last one standing which team will it be?_

~*~*~ Team Tiki. 

Leslie folded up the letter after she read it to everyone

"Well it sounds like they want us to stand on something until there's only one of us left." Kagome guessed.

"But we can only choose four people." Katie reminded them.

"I nominate Sesshomaru." Torrid yelled trying to make her point known. 

"And nominate Torri." Sesshomaru said in a mocking voice.

" Good we got two. All we need now is two more." Louis told the team.

" What me! But why?" Torri screamed. 

" Cause you were nominated and no else is opposing. Ok so I suggest we go wit Kent and kagome." Louis suggested.

"I agree." Leslie & mace said at the same time.

~*~*~* Team Maui

"So who should we chose?" Chris asked.

"I think you, Miroku, Annie and I should go for it." Suzy said in a rather that's final tone.

Inuyasha tried to argue but Sango quickly stopped him.

" Inuyasha Suzy is not the type you argue with." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Noon.

Both tribes reached the center at about the same time.

They Tribes walked on the mat that bared their color & name.

(Blue team Tiki & orange team Maui.)

"Hello and welcome to your first reward challenge.

At this challenge four of you from each team will be standing on eight pilings located 100ft off shore the last one stand will win the reward. Would you like to know what you all are playing for?"

"YES!" Both teams said eagerly.

"Well you will be playing for A giant size sewing kit, blankets, and pillows. Are you ready? Team Tiki the four members who have been chosen please step up to the blue line. Team Maui please do the same."

The four members from each team stepped up to the line.

" Now here's the tricky part all eight of you will have to swim out to the pilings & then climb up on them. You can sit, stand, sleep, & do what ever as long as you don't fall in the water. Let's start the challenge." Nick explained to the eight challengers.

Sesshomaru, Torri, Kagome, & Kent all jumped in at the same time. Chris, Miroku, Annie, & Suzy also jumped in.

The two teams raced to get to the pilings first. Sesshomaru was the first one to the piling, then Miroku, next was kagome & Torri, & last was Kent, Suzy & Annie.

As all eight team members climbed up on the pilings & got into a comfortable position the waves were growing huge & crashing over the pilings.

"Shit it seems like this is going to be more of a challenge than we thought!" Torri yelled at the others.

Just then a huge waved crashed over them again.

Sesshomaru slightly turned his head to check on Torri while he tried to keep his true intention unknown. Sesshomaru turned his head forward. He soon closed his eyes & started thinking to himself.

~*~*~*~ In Sesshomaru's mind (Creepy place)

"Why do I care so much about this human girl who I just meet?" Sesshomaru asked himself

" Cause you like her."

"No I don't. She's just a human nothing more."

" Right Ok you keep thinking." (Oh my god sesshomaru's talking to himself )

But before Sesshomaru could finish his "conversation" He heard someone scream & a splash came from the water. 

Annie from team Maui was the first one to go. The waves pushed her to shore. Sesshomaru couldn't understand it why did this human girl interest him so much to the point of worry. Sesshomaru checked on Torri one last time.

Mean while back on the beach Inuyasha & Kouga were keeping their eyes on Kagome. If she fell in They would be the first ones in to help her. 

But Inuyasha was still puzzled on how a child from kagome's world could know about Him & his brother's relationship. (No it's not how it sounds.) Back at the challenge

The next person was Chris from Team Maui.

The waves were coming in bigger & bigger every time they came in. The next two hours were the hardest the waves were cold & it had started raining which made it even colder. Suzy & Kent finally gave up & jumped in the water & started to swim to shore.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, kagome, & Torri were the last ones there. Miroku was checking Kagome every now & then to make sure she was ok.

No less then 10 minutes later A huge wave came & knocked Kagome was knocked off her piling Inuyasha was watching nervously on the sure.

" Shit Kagome, come up already." Inuyasha muttered to himself. After 1 minutes of waiting Inuyasha & Kouga both jumped in the water to find her. 2 minutes later they were on the shore cuffing & soaking wet.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha & Kouga asked at the same time.

"I'm fine just shaken up." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru turned his head to check on Torri but it looked like she was in some weird trance. "Torri!" Sesshomaru said in a raised voice. When she didn't answer Sesshomaru yelled her name but still no response. Miroku Overheard Sesshomaru yelling her name. Miroku started to sense a strange power coming off her body. Inuyasha, Kagome, & Kouga all sensed the power to. Sesshomaru felt a huge wave of power flow over him.

Sesshomaru yelled her name one more time to get her attention. Finally Torri awoke from the weird trance with a jolt & fell backwards in the water. Sesshomaru waited nervously for Torri to come up. Torri came up for a breath of air & started swimming to shore. Another hour past when finally the challenge was over. Miroku fell in the water which was caused by a big wave that made him slip. 

"Team Tiki is the winner of the first reward challenge.

Since they won the challenge Team Tiki is going home with A sewing machine ,thread ,Material,2 blankets, and 4 pillows. I'll see you all at tomorrow's immunity challenge." Nick said while congratulating team Tiki.

With that the two teams returned to their camp For a good rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya I'm finally done I sat up all night tring to think of something to type & I'm so sleeply I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to update as much as I can but I'm becoming really lazy sorry I'm trying though

Well any who bye.


	7. The big secrect

I'm sorry sorry it has been so long since I last updated My internet crashed and I've been working had trying to get it fixed. Oh yes pleased bew warned the rating mature. this chapter contains **RAPE!**

The big sercet or the horrible truth

When Team tiki got back to camp they threw a big party to celebrate their victory.

Leslie and Mace went to catch and kill a chicken for dinner., Kent and Louis went to get water from the well,Katie, Torri , and Kagome went to get fire wood to cook dinner.

Sesshomaru and Koga laided back and didn't do anything. Besides they were the ones who built the huts.

Mace had cut the head off the chicken and was starting to pluck the feathers.Leslie was wait for Mace to do the nasty stuff. Kent and Louis returned with a backet full of water and two pans they found at they well..

About 30 minutes later Kagome,Katie and Torri came back with lots of fire wood. The fire was started and everyone was talking and having a good time but Torri. Sesshomaru and Kouga both noticed the grim expression on her face. Minutes later Torri got up and walked into the girls hut. Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and Kouga Nodded his had. They quietly walked to the hut where Torri was. They stood outside of the hut listening. What they heard was shocking. Torri was crying.

Kouga was starting get interrested in this strange girl. He noticed the power surge when she was standing on the pole.. Just then another power surge. It wasn't a big one but Sesshomaru and Kouga could sense it. When it was over they heard a gasp and a choking sound. Torri let out another sob and then got up. Sesshonaru and Kouga heard her foot steps to the back of the hut. Were the window was. They heard a thud on the ground then running feet. Sesshomaru and Kouga jumped in the trees and followed her quickly and quietly.

Torri was running so fast she had no idea where she was going. Her leggs finally gave why when she reached clearing on the other end of the island.

Torri hugged herself as she kneeled on the ground crying.

She started to pound her fist on the ground crying harder. A few rain drops started to fall and then out of no where it started to rain. Torri showed no sign of leaving so Sesshomaru and Kouga stayed too. She hadn't stopped crying and she was only getting worse. Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree he was standing in and landed gracefully infront of Torri.

"Child what is wrong? Why are crying?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Her sniffed

"Oh yeah try us." Kouga said as he jumped from the tree.

"Tell us what makes you different." Sesshomaru said

"Well since I was a little kid I was always teased and tormented by kids teenagers even adults. The said I was a freak because I could see the future. I can see everything that is going to happen. I get scaried of it because I always see death. I saw my fathers death when I was six. I told my mom and she went out to try to save him. She buckled me in the seat and we took of. My mom and dad hit each other Both cars fliped . I was the only one that survived. The police came and got me out of the car. I had a few minor injuries. But my parents were dead because of me. If I hadn't told my mom about my vision they both would be here now. I was sent to a foster home. I hadn't talked for months. Then I met Katie. She is kinda like me. But she see's this black creatures that take the peoples souls away. She can tell when someone is going to die. The creatures are like her gaurdians they protect her. One of them takes the form of a big black dog. Well six years had past since the accident. Those six years were horrilbe I kept tell people what would happen to them. The got scaried of me. The kids would tease me and beat me up. Katie was my only friend. Then these two boys about the age of 15 came to our foster home. I told the foster mother not to let them come in but she said everyone sdeserves a home. As soon as the walked in the looked at me with evil in their eyes. I knew what would happen to me if I stayed under the same roof aas them. Katiewas the only one who knew what I saw and she never left me alone with them. One day Jossie, our foster mom, went into town for the day and left the boys incharge of the kids since they were the oldest. Katie was forced to go with Miss Jossie. They were fine for the for the first two hours then thee got the rest of the kids to go play outside. I tried to go with the rest of the kids but One the boys grabbed me and pullied me back. They slammed the door shut. I wiggled my arm out of his grip and ran for the front door but it was locked." Torri took a breathe and looked at kouga and sesshomaru.

"Go on." They said.

"Toby and Jin were there names. Toby and Jin were brothers, Twins in fact they had short black hair and ice blue eyes. They were very strong so over powering me was no problem for them. Toby grabbed me by the arm and hit me square in the jaw. They dragged me to the basement and pushed me down the stairs. I busted my lip and pulled my arm out of socket. I screamed in pain and Jin kicked me in the stomach over and over again. They dragged me over to the back of the basement. Toby locked the door and walked down the stairs. He grabbed me by my hair and back handed me across the face. Jin tore my shirt off and unclipped my bra while toby took my skirt off." Sesshomaru had grabbed Torri and pulled her in ahuge. He started to rub her back as she cried. "Keep going" he told her.

" Jin started pinch and pull on my breast and then he.. he..started to lick them and rub them. Then without any warning Toby…he…he entered me so forcefully that I screamed. I could fell my inside being ripped apart. Jin then took his pants off and put..he put…he put his..his.. thing in my mouth making it go down my thoat. Any time I tried to move they would hit me. Jin….he..came in my mouth and made me swallow it. Toby released himself inside of me.Then the both got up and switched places. Jin kicked me in the chest before postioned himself inside of me. I begged and pleaded and begged them not to I cried and cried. While they did it to me over and over. Toby kissed me and bit me and scratched me over and over. He too bit and pulled on my breast maaking them bleed. Then I heard a car pull up in the drive why. The boys didn't they were in another world. Toby came in my mouth three times making me swallow it. I started gaging and chokein. I let out a loud scream when I heard the door opened. Toby and Jin both punched me over and over again. The next thing I new I heard the door busted open and someone running down the stairs. Kade,Miss Jossie's oldest Son Who was 18, grabbed Jin by the neck and pulled him off me and then he punched Toby in the face. Kade looked at me and pullied me in a hug. I was crying do hard. He told me everything was going to be ok that he would protect me. Toby and Jin tried to run but Kade stopped them and beat the bloody shit out of him. Kade's Buddies were there with him and helped him beat the crap out of them. Kade came Back to the basement and looked me over. He yelled for one of his friends to call the police and told another to get the kids. Kade Hugged me and held on to me the whole time. He went to the hospital with me and stayed be my side the whole time. I didn't become pregant thankfully. Toby and Jin went to a jail for kids. But that night I had a vision that they were going to come back. Four years had passed and Kade and I became more than friends. But I knew That soon the boys would be comeing back and I couldn't stop them. Jossie couldn't do anything. So Katie and I ran away with the help of Kade and his friends. Jossie knew but wasn't telling anyonw. Kade got Katie and I an apartment in New York close to his house he Was CEO of some big company but. I had anther horrilbe vision in which Kade was going to die. So I called Kade at work to tell him and he said tha the would be right there. But he never made He was killed by Jin and Toby. They never found out where we lived. So katie and I took what money we had and fled to Japan. There I started having dreams about you and Kouga and Inuyasha and I man with a spider on his back. The Visions have been getting more frequent." Torri had finished telling her tale to Sesshomaru and kouga and they both had a look of disgust on their face.

" Did you have a vision during the challenge?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes,The man with the spider is look for me he wants a seer. Then in the hut I had one if he gets me he will take over the world, both worlds!"Torri screamed

"Shh It's ok we won't let any thing happen to you." Sesshomaru said as he patted her head. Kouga knelt beside her and wiped some mud off her face.

"We'll protect you." Kouga told her.

"Come on lets get back It's getting late." Sesshomaru said

They walked back to ther camp. They didn't want to alert there team mates so they quietly took Torri over to the ocean and her bath. Sesshomarue held her clothes and kouga held her boots. When she was done sesshomaru gave her his fluffy thing to wrap up in. Sesshomaru and Kouga walked her to her hut and each one kissed her good night. And handed her, her clothes. She walked in the hut quietly because everyone else was sleeping. She put on her clothes and laid her boots to the side. Torri didn't bother trying to get under the covers. She snuggled up to the odd fluffy thing sesshomaru gave her.

Ok it's over I can't wait to see what ya'll think.


End file.
